Happy BDay Shuichi!
by gravitationfiend
Summary: A two, one-shot book for everyone's favorite hiper-active singer, SHUICHI SHINDOU!
1. Chapter 1

Claire-chan: HII EVERYONE

Claire-chan: HII EVERYONE!! A TWO-PART GIFT FOR SHUICHI!!

Yuki: OMG! Hit the deck! –jumps to the floor-

Claire-chan: -stares- Just because I cause chaos, does not mean I would do it on Shu-chan's birthday.

Yuki: riiiight so that's why your in my fking house…Wait a sec did you just edit my speech!

Claire-chan: Um yeah, rated PG thank you very much.

Yuki: Yeah right, it's my fking house, and if you fkin…STOP THAT DAMNIT!!

Claire-chan: -looks at remote control- -pouts- But its funny.

Yuki: Where the hell did you get that from!

Claire-chan: Its called e-Bay! You can buy everything from there!

Yuki: You need a life!

Claire-chan: My life is to ruin yours, NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I REALLY EDIT THE SEX SCENES!! –holds out remote-

Yuki: -gasp- You wouldn't do it. –looks at Claire-chan go for the button- OK OK! Claire-chan does not own Gravitation, or any of the characters

(AN: The story is all in Shuichi's point of view. Its his B-day after all)

* * *

A Shu-chan Birthday

_-Flashback-_

"_I really can't believe you forgot his birthday Eiri," Yuki was listening to his brother-in-law, Tohma, lecture him for the second time today._

"_Its not like I forgot or anything, its just that I had a deadline on the same date so I wasnt really paying attention to the date."_

_Tohma shook his head. He was getting a headache at the fact that his own employee wouldn't come to work over this mess with his lover._

"_You should have written it down or at least set an alarm." Tohma sighed in defeat._

"_Well how the hell was I suppose to remember!"_

"_Doesn't Shuichi drill everything into your head?"_

"_Yeah, and thats usually before I kick him out."_

"_And you wonder why he hasn't been home in two days," Tohma said sarcastically as he saw Yuki grit his teeth._

"_I didn't listen to him."_

"_Yeah and you see the resolve of that. Did you at least some where in the back of your mind have a back up gift? You'll need a lot of them." _

"_I already have one in mind," Yuki gave a grin. He was lucky that he brought it ahead of time._

_-End Flashback-_

"I'M NOT COMING OUT OF THIS DAMN BATHROOM!!" I yelled as I sat on the floor fumming inside of this locked bathroom. Yuki had been trying to get me out for the past five hours, but I'm not coming out until he apologize to me!!

"Shuichi open the door,"

"NO!!" I know, I was sounding childish but I have to try to get my point across.

"Shuichi open this damn door!"

"GO TO HELL EIRI!" I knew that would hit home.

"You little brat!"

"AND I REPEAT, GO TO HELL! HMPH!"

"Very adult Shuichi, you're 21, and you still act like a child."

"Like I care, You just remembered I'm older today haven't you." I heard him quiet for a few seconds, "SEEE!! WHO'S THE CHILD NOW!"

"Will you come out here, Shuichi," I could tell he was trying hard not to raise his voice.

"I don't want to I told you, get that through your thick head!"

"Shuichi, I want you to come out so I can speak to you, but I can't do that when you have the door shut."

I stayed quiet. I wasn't about to answer him.

"You're gonna stay quiet aren't you?" I banged my head on the door.

"I'll take that as a yes. Then you stay quiet, and I do the talking," This time I banged the door with my hand once.

"Anyway, Shuichi I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday." My eyes grew wide, _"DID...DID HE JUST APOLOGIZE!!" _

"And no it's not the end of the world...but..." I felt him lean on the door, "Shuichi, I should be saying sorry for a lot more things than just this. I'm always putting your life through hell and I'm sorry for that too. But the thing is Shuichi..." He trailed off.

I had to slow my breath inorder to hear his last few words, "I really love you," Then I felt him lean off the door and walk down the hall. That was enough of my trantrum, I had to do something!! I flung open the door and glomped Yuki's back wrapping my arms around his chest.

"I love you too. Its just I felt really sad that you didn't remember me, and I guess I felt jealous that you chose work over me." I felt him turn around and wrap his arms around me as I started to cry.

"Shuichi," He cupped the side and leaned in to kiss me. As our lips meet, my anger left a little. I responded to the kiss and I felt him push me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull closer to him.

I felt his hands roam over my shirt, and he placed his hands on my waist, but I felt his hand on one of my arms entwining his fingers with one of my hands. Then I felt something like metal and cold, so my eyes flew open to my hand. There was a silver band with a purple diamond on it.

"I wanted to give that to you, But I still didn't hear your answer." I could feel him shake under my other arms grip. I've never seen him loose his cool in all of my life!

"OF COURSE YUKI!!" I flung my full weight onto him crying in his shoulder, "Thank you!"

"Shuichi I should be thanking you for coming into my life." And he leaned in to kiss me after his declaration. This was my best birthday I ever had in my life.

-End-

* * *

Claire-chan: Okay now I'm tired

Yuki: yeah, I'm engaged now.

Claire-chan: so when are you having kids.

Yuki: Were not having kids!

Claire-chan: Riiight! There will be kids in some twisted way one day.

Yuki: You're sick !

Claire-chan: Thank you! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Claire-chan: OMG!! SHU-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!! APRIL 16!!

Shuichi: Its okay I'm happy about it.

Claire-chan: So what does my little Shu-chan want for his birthday. -pinches cheek-

Shuichi: Ow -rubs cheek- Well...-blushes-...I want...-whispers in Claire-chan's ear-

Claire-chan: -blushes 40 shades of red- Um...I-I don't think its...um...p-possible to have Y-Yuki like that...and a lot of other things that are in your sick little head! -pokes his forehead-

Shuichi: Plwease -pouts-

Claire-chan: OMG!! -looks away- NOT THE FACE!!

Shuichi: oookay I'll stop.

Claire-chan: -looks back and he's still doing the face- DAMN YOU! I'll try -starts to type-

* * *

**HAPPY B-DAY SHUICHI**

"A lonely birthday without Yuki," Shuichi said to himself as he sat in the empty apartment. Yuki had been gone for over three months now. No amount of pouting, crying, sighing, rounds of sex, or complaining was bring him back bye the time his birthday came.

It was one of those times that Yuki's book signings; this time in the U.S.; was scheduled which meant no time alone for the two of them. Yet this time Shuichi felt even sadder; his birthday was tomorrow and Yuki wouldn't be back until a week after.

Shuichi shivered from the unusual quiet of the apartment. He was use to being alone, but not this quiet. No Yuki typing away at the keyboard, No Yuki yelling at him to keep the noise down, No Yuki to give him a gift for his birthday, No Yuki to give him a kiss in the morning; not that Yuki knows he's awake when it he does it; and worst of all NO YUKI.

Shuichi buried his face in his knees as he listened to the television. Tears burned the side of his face as he tried not to cry to loudly.

"_Yuki I fucking hate you!! I miss you and I'm lonely here without you," _Shuichi let a small cry slip, _"And worst of all I wanted was you here for my birthday! I can put up with the fact that you have a book tour but...I...want...you...for m-my birthday."_

Shuichi let the tears fall down his face as he looked up at the clock. '11:30' _"I might as well go to sleep," _With that said Shuichi walked to the room with a tears in his eyes. He buried his face in the pillow and fell asleep.

_+-THE NEXT DAY-+_

Shuichi turned over in the large bed not ready to face the bright sunny day of his birthday. "I'm suppose to be happy, but I feel like hell." Shuichi heard his cell phone ring in the distance. He rolled off the bed and groaned as he looked at the caller ID. "What the hell does Yuki want."

He shrugged off his anger at the author and answered in a sleepy tone, "Hello,"

"You sound tired brat."

"Aw, is Yuki worried about me?"

"Yeah I'm worried you may burn the house down."

Shuichi glared at the phone _"The one time I burn the kitchen, he never lets me live that down!" _"Forget you Eiri,"

"So what's gotten you so mad that you called me by my first name." This made Shuichi mad but he calmed down and asked,

"Do you know what today is?"

"Hmm...Let's see, I know todays the last place on my book tour, but other than that nothing else."

"You know what...Wait, that means you'll come home early!" Shuichi started to smile _"That means Yuki might be home for my Birthday!"_

"Yeah, tomorrow the latest," Shuichi's hope crushed in a heartbeat.

"That means...you..."Shuichi trailed off as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I won't be able to come home for your birthday." Shuichi paused. "YOU REMEMBERED!"

"Damn brat, keep your voice down! And of course I remembered. I may not always pay attention, but I do listen to you when you speak."

"AW YUKI!" Shuichi started to cry over the phone. _"So he did remember at least!"_

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah, I'm still just happy you remembered!!" Shuichi heard Yuki sigh on the other end of the phone, "What's wrong Yuki?"

"I still have to wish the brat a happy birthday,"

"I'm not a brat!"

"You're a 21 year old brat, but your still my brat so... Happy Birthday Shuichi."

Shuichi gasped in shock, "YOU SAID MY NAME!"

"Its your birthday so I can't call you brat. Anyway what do you want for your birthday? That I can make an attempt to make happen."

"Well," Shuichi acted like he was in a deep in thought but he already knew what he wanted, "I wanted you to come home for my birthday,"

"I don't know Shuichi. I don't think I can come home that quick. I might make it there late."

"But..."Shuichi trailed off and started to cry.

"Don't cry, I hate hearing that sound," Shuichi settled to a sniffle, "But I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Yeah. Just make sure you get back safe,"

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye," just as he said it the line went dead.

"DAMN HIM!" Shuichi threw the phone at the floor, almost breaking it. _"HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!" _Shuichi was ripped from his thoughts as he heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who's at the door?" He heard a few more knocks at the door this time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Shuichi got to the door and was meet face to face with three dozen pink roses in a white vase, "Aww, their so cute!"

"Um could you be Mr. Shindou?"

"Yeah I am," Shuichi gave a nod as he spoke.

"So, can you sign here for me." The boy held out a clipboard and Shuichi signed and was given the flowers. "Thank you." Shuichi closed the door and braced his back against it. He started to smile from ear to ear as he saw the card. It read:

_'Happy Birthday, Shuichi. You may be older but your still my brat.'_

_-Love, Eiri_

" And he's the one that says,'Its hard for me to express myself'. Gifts should count as that." Shuichi looked at the pink roses as a piece of his own hair fell into his eyes, "I guess I know where he got the idea from," He placed the flowers down and got another phone call. The ID read 'Hiro.'

"HI HIIIRRRROOO!!"

"Well I guess the birthday boy is happy."

"YUP!"

"So how about we celebrate today! Wherever Mr. 21 wants to go, we'll go,"

"Um I don't really know..."

"Come on Shuichi there must be some place you want to go."

"Not really, I'll just stay home today."

"You must be sick, because that doesn't sound like my Shuichi."

"I'm not sick!"

"Well I'm dragging you out of that apartment for your birthday! I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Damn you, bastard!"

"I know, but see you later."

"Bye," Shuichi hung up and sighed in defeat, but he had to agreed that a little fresh air would make his day better. After a quick shower, he grabed some clothes and was out the door waiting for Hiro.

-_Back at the Apartment - _

Shuichi for the rest of the day was busy with Hiro who took him everywhere, just so he could be out of the house, and not be by himself. Even Ryuichi came along, but after everything Shuichi have to admit he had a good time.

Once Shuichi got home, it was 11:40 P.M. He flopped, face first, onto the couch. After five minutes he stared at the time on his phone. "I guess Yuki can't come home after all." Tears poured from the corners of his eyes as he heard his cell phone ring. Focusing his eyes on the words it read 'Yuki'. He gave a frustrated sigh and answered.

"Hello?"

"You're crying again aren't you. I can't leave you alone for a few weeks can I?"

"YUKI!!" Shuichi let out a rather loud cry.

"What now?"

"You didn't finish your promise!"

"And what was that?"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME HOME!!"

"Alright, alright. I told you I don't think I'll be able to. I might be late to make it home for your birthday. But I do have another gift for you."

"I won't except it!" Shuichi crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're acting childish."

"I'm not acting childish!"

"Shuichi I think your gift should be at the door by now."

"I'll walk to the door and throw it in the trash can." As Shuichi opened the door, he dropped his phone in shock and his jaw hit the floor, "Y-Yuki." He stared back at golden eyes as they meet his purple ones.

"YUUKKKIIIII!!" Shuichi tackled Yuki to the floor pinning him as he cried, "Y-you're h-here..."

Yuki ruffled Shuichi's hair, and wiped his tears away, "I never said I wasn't coming back early, I just said I might be late. Listen better to what I say sometimes brat."

"Yuki, I missed you," Shuichi pecked Yuki's lips.

"I missed you too brat, but can we get off the floor its not comfortable you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Shuichi squealed and gave a huge blush as Yuki picked him up bridal-style and lead him into the house.

"What about your bags?" He saw Yuki drag them in and kick the door shut, "I could have helped you know."

"Its still your birthday for the next four minutes, so you don't have to do anything."

"Oh." Shuichi blushed and looked at the floor.

"Whats with the 'Oh'"

"Its just that...that...your never really this nice to me...and...well its weird,"

"You rather me be cold right now?" Yuki sounded a bit hurt.

"No its not-"Shuichi was cut off by Yuki's lips. He sighed as Yuki took control of the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shuichi waist pulling him off the floor. On instinct, Shuichi wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist, and his arms gripped around his neck, as he felt himself being carried to the bedroom.

He felt himself being layed on the bed so he let go of Yuki and broke apart the kiss. "You know I have one more gift for you."

"Hm, Yuki I thought you were my gift."

"No I have something else for you." Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Shuichi gasped in surprise.

"Y-Yuki your..." Shuichi was stopped as a finger touched his lips.

"I'm nevrous as it is is, I don't need you reminding me," Shuichi nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"I only have a few seconds to make this official so stay quiet. Shuichi, I really love you and I want to be with you forever, but I want to make our bonds with each other stronger... and by saying this...I'm...trying to ask you...Will you marry me Shuichi?"

Shuichi felt tears burn the sides of his face, "I-I will Yuki. Just promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Promise we'll be together forever okay?"

"Brat didn't I just say that,"

"But I want to hear it again."

Yuki sighed but complied, "I promise Shuichi, to always be with you forever."

"Thats good to hear," Yuki bent down a let his lips hover over Shuichi's, as he did the same. "Happy Birthday, Shuichi, I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki," And they sealed there promise with a kiss.

-END-

* * *

Claire-chan: Okay I tried!

Shuichi: I really liked it! THANX FOR THE B-DAY GIFT!!

Claire-chan: -glomp- You're welcome! Now lets work on the Yuki naked part.

Shuichi: YAY!! R&R EVERYONE!!


End file.
